User blog:Zurre2004/PE Proposal: Karl Stromberg
What is the Work? “The Spy Who Loved Me” is a 1977 film of the famous James Bond franchise. It involves Bond teaming up with Russian agent Anya Amasova to stop Karl Stromberg's scheme of destroying the human race. Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done? Karl Stromberg is the movie's main antagonist. He is the founder and CEO of his own shipping firm called Stromberg Shipping Line. He is secretly an anarchistic terrorist who wants to destroy the human race and recreate it under the sea. To that end, he needs to steal some nuclear submarines, and hires two scientists to install a tracker in his own submarine. Later, he discovers that someone close to him has stolen the plans and wants to sell to other world powers. He discovers that it is one of his henchwomen, and throws her in a shark tank while emotionlessly watching the shark eat her alive. After the tracker is installed, Stromberg dismisses the two scientists, but then proceeeds to blow them up while asking his secretary to call their families and say that it was an accident, while cancelling their payment. Eventually, he raids one of the submarines, and threatens to KILL THE WHOLE CREW with cyanide gas unless they open the hatch and leave. He then reveals his plan of using the subs to start a nuclear war and create a new civilization under the sea. Fortunately, Bond stops him, and prevents a nuclear war from being caused. Mitigating Factors He claims that the world is decadent and corrupt, and that “for the good” of the human race, he plans to create a new civilization under the sea. However, we all know that is bullsh*t. He just wants to reshape the world in his own image, and not actually do any good to the planet, similar to Hugo Drax. Even if he truly believes in making the world a better place, his cold-blooded killings of his own henchmen and his threat to kill an entire crew by using cyanide gas remove any simpaty. He clearly has moral agency, blowing the scientists up and then asking his secretary to tell the families that “it was an accident” to not arise any suspicion. Not only did he rip them off, he killed them! In short, he has no redeeming qualities. Heinous Acts *Brutally killed his henchwoman by throwing her in a shark tank and watching her being eaten alive, WHILE NOT SHOWING ANY EMOTION *Betrayed the scientists by killing them and making it look like an accident, while also ripping them off (He didn’t hire them, he USED them) *Threatened to kill one of the subs's WHOLE CREW with cyanide gas unless they left the nuclear vessel *Tried to cause a nuclear war to destroy the human race and reshape it in his own image *Nearly caused the destruction of Washington by one of the subs Final Verdict Karl Stromberg was a madman who wanted to recreate the world in his own image while claiming that it was for the good of the planet, and that had no qualms about betraying and killing his own henchmen. There is a lot of evidence to categorize him as Pure Evil, but the decision is up to you guys. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals